lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
PB
PB&J is the fan-given name to the romantic relationship between Claire (the P'regnant '''B'abe) and Charlie (the 'J'unkie) and could also be a reference to when Charlie found the imaginary peanut butter for Claire in "Confidence Man" and "Dave". Other fan-given names to the pairing of Charlie and Claire are: '''CC (for the first letter of each of their names), Chaire (for Cha'rlie and Cl'aire), The Moth and the Butterfly (a reference to ) and Sugarplum Fairies. Such nicknames for pairings are also more generally known as ships'' (short for "relationships"). Timeline Season 1 * 1x03 - Day 2: Charlie helps Claire with the luggage. He asks her about the baby and if her husband was on the flight, she answers that she isn’t married and adds: “I know, how modern of me” he instead tells her “Who needs men right? Bloody useless”, she laughs. * 1x05 - Day 6: Claire faints because of the heat. Charlie helps carry an unconscious Claire into shade. When she wakes up he brings her some water and tells her that there would be more if “some git hadn’t nicked it”. Claire thanks him as he is the only one who looks her in the eye because she scares everyone else, it’s like she is “this time bomb of responsibility just waiting to go off”. He nods but smiles and tells her that she doesn’t scare him. * 1x08 - Days 9-10: Charlie brings her two bottles of water as a “morning delivery”. Claire thanks him and tells him that he’s sweet. Charlie tries to convince Claire to move to the caves. They make a bet; if he can bring her peanut butter she'll move to the caves. Later Charlie brings an empty jar and they eat imaginary peanut butter together. They walk to the caves together. * 1x10 - Days 15-16: Claire wakes up from a nightmare as Charlie tries to calm her down. Later they share a cup of tea together and he tells her that he could be her friend, she is touched but doesn’t reply and he leaves telling her that “it’s cool”. Claire wakes up again screaming after claiming to be attacked. Charlie reassures her that he’ll be with her all night. He seems to be the only one who believes that someone is really after her, so he follows her when she makes her way back to the beach after Jack tries to give her a sedative. As they continue to head back to the beach, Claire starts having contractions and Charlie offers to deliver the child himself but accidentally reveals that he is a recovering drug addict. Claire is stunned and yells at him to get Jack. Charlie returns to her side after telling Ethan to get Jack. He tries to calm her down and they talk about the psychic that she visited before getting on the plane. After her contractions stopped, Charlie finally convinces Claire to head back to the caves. As they’re on their way they’re stopped by Ethan; he is staring eerily at Claire. * 1x11 - Day 16: They have both been taken by Ethan. When Charlie is found and revived, all he thinks about is Claire. * 1x12 - Days 21-22: Charlie is traumatized because of the disappearance of Claire, and he feels guilty for her kidnapping. That night, he cries because of her. * 1x14 - Days 26-27: Charlie is searching for Claire’s possessions, including her diary. He punches Sawyer when he suspects that he read Claire’s diary. Charlie admits to Kate that every day Claire is gone, it feels like bits of him are crumbling. Though he tries hard not to, he reads her diary, calling himself a “bloody scum” for doing so. It doesn't last long, and eventually he enjoys the fact that she has written how he makes her feel safe and that she likes him. *1x15 - Days 27-29: Claire returns with amnesia. Charlie returns the diary to her hoping that she’ll regain her memory. He tells her that they’re friends. Charlie doesn’t tell Claire anything about Ethan, because he doesn't want to traumatize her. When she finds out anyway, she gets mad at him Charlie keeping her in the dark, and volunteers to act as bait in a trap to get Ethan. When the mission works, Charlie shoots an already bound Ethan, killing him in cold blood. At the end of the episode, Claire tells Charlie that she remembers peanut butter but doesn’t know why and that she wants to trust him. * 1x16 - Days 29-31: Claire tells Charlie that she is having dreams and that he’s in them. She asks him if he wants to take a walk but he declines out of guilt. Later that day, Charlie approaches Claire and asks her if she wants to take that walk, she agrees. * 1x17 - Days 32-34: Charlie and Claire are seen walking together as they witness an argument between Jin and Sun. Later Charlie brings some food to Claire. * 1x20 - Days 41-42: Claire delivers her baby in the middle of the jungle with Kate, Charlie and Jin by her side. * 1x21 - Day 42: Claire hasn’t slept since the birth of her baby in fear of something happening to him but Charlie convinces her to rest by promising her that he won’t let anything happen to the baby. When nothing seems to quiet him, Charlie discovers that the baby boy likes the sound of Sawyer's voice. * 1x22 - Day 43: Claire is cutting Charlie’s hair. He offers for her and the baby to stay with him in Los Angeles when they get rescued. She doesn’t give him an answer but thanks him. * 1x23 "Exodus" - Day 44: Danielle attacks Claire and takes Aaron. Charlie consoles Claire who is upset and promises to find the baby. On the way, he gets wounded but refuses to turn back as he is determined to rescue her son. Sayid and Charlie find the baby and reunite him with his mother. Season 2 * 2x02 - Days 44-45: Claire finds a Virgin Mary statue in Charlie's bag. * 2x04 - Day 46: In a montage sequence at the end of the episode, Charlie finally delivers peanut butter to Claire. * 2x06 - Days 47-48: Charlie scolds Claire on waking up Aaron from his nap, which Claire internalizes. After having a comforting conversation with Locke, Claire scolds Charlie for imagining himself to be Aaron's father. * 2x10 - Day 50: Claire finds out about the heroin inside the Virgin Mary statue, and distances herself from Charlie, thinking that he is still an addict. At the end of the episode, Charlie tries to apologize, but is rebuffed. * 2x11 "The Hunting Party" - Day 51-51: Charlie asks Hurley whether he thinks that Claire misses him as they haven't spoken since their argument. * 2x12 - Days 54-56: On the outs with Claire (she asks him to give her some 'space'), Charlie begins having hallucinations about saving Aaron from various dangers - only to snap out of them with the realization that it's he himself putting the baby in danger. Claire turns on him, slapping him across the face after his second episode. Convinced by Eko that Aaron needs to be baptized, Charlie tries to convince Claire. At one point he steals Aaron and runs with him to the ocean to do the procedure himself, but he is stopped by Locke and the others. Charlie tries to tell Locke that he should go away and that he is 'not Aaron's father', to which Locke replies that neither is Charlie. Though he seems completely unsuccessful, Claire later follows through with the plan, having herself baptized as well. * 2x22 - Day 65: Charlie gives the vaccination to Claire, which he found in the Hatch after reading the instructions. Claire appears to be warming towards him, though it's implied they've had little contact since the events of . * 2x23 - Day 67: Claire kisses Charlie for the first time. Season 3 * 3x03 - Day 69: During Locke's drug-induced hallucination, he sees Charlie, Claire and Aaron together in an airport, acting like a happy family. * 3x04 - Day 70 or 71: Desmond sees the first of his visions regarding Charlie. * 3x08 - Day 73: Desmond saves Claire from drowning in the ocean, and Charlie exhibits strains of jealousy when Claire is appreciative. Later that night, after getting him drunk, Charlie leans that Desmond was in fact saving Charlie - who would have died trying to save Claire himself. Charlie learns that eventually, and soon, he is going to die. * 3x12 - Day 80: Charlie sets up a date for him and Claire, which despite its cuteness is cut short by a premonition from Desmond. Claire notices the bird migration, and she initially gets upset that Charlie won't support her plan of tying notes to their legs to secure rescue. In her frustration to get the truth, she approaches Desmond, who reveals his flashes and that Charlie would have died trying to get Claire one of her birds. Later that day, Claire is no longer angry at Charlie, and together they write a rescue note. As the bird is flying away, Claire reveals that she knows of Charlie's fate, and that she had never given up hope for him. :::CHARLIE (reading the letter): To whom it may concern, we are survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. We have survived on this island for 80 days. We were 6 hours into the flight when the pilot said we were off course and turned back towards Fiji. We hit turbulence and crashed. We’ve been waiting here, all this time, waiting for rescue that has not come. We do not know where we are, we only know you have not found us. We’ve done our best to live on this island. Some of us have come to accept that we may never leave it. Not all of us have survived since the crash, but there is new life too, and with it, there is hope. We are alive. Please don’t give up on us. :::CHARLIE: It’s—it’s perfect, Claire. :::CLAIRE: You know, I’m not giving up on you either, Charlie. It’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay. We’ll get through this together. *3x16 - Days 82-84: Claire gets sick from lack of Juliet's hormonal treatment, and Charlie displays near-frantic levels of concern. Towards the end of the episode, Charlie is seen sleeping in Claire's tent, one finger in Aaron's crib and his other hand holding Claire's. Claire wakes up, healthy again, and she and Charlie share a loving look. *3x21 - Day 90: Fearing the end of his life, Charlie makes a list of his own 'Greatest Hits'. In the most sacred position he writes '''THE NIGHT I MET YOU, in his mind recalling how he wandered over to her the night of the crash and they had a conversation. Before he leaves on his mission to the Looking Glass with Desmond, Charlie and Claire kiss. Charlie leaves his ring - a family heirloom to be passed on from father to son - in Aaron's crib. * 3x22 - Day 91: Charlie dies in the Looking Glass station, in the hopes that his actions will get Claire and Aaron onto the helicopter Desmond saw in his visions. As he dies, Aaron breaks out in uncontrollable sobs. Naomi's radio begins working, to which she tells Claire that her boyfriend saved them all. Season 4 * 4x01 - Day 91: At the radio tower, Claire is changing Aaron while Sun and Rose make innuendos, Rose going as far to say that since Charlie saved them all, Claire "better make sure you treat him real good when we get back." Claire seems bashful but pleased. That night, amid a sea of reunions, Claire looks for Charlie when the Radio Tower group reconnects with the main. Realizing that she doesn't know yet, Hurley tells Claire of Charlie's death, and they hug each other as they cry. Season 5 * 5x17 "The Incident" - Day 4, 2007: Sun finds Charlie's family heirloom D.S. ring, originally intended to be given to Aaron. Through this, it is implied that Claire never found the ring, or the list he made for her. Season 6 * 6x11 "Happily Ever After" - September 22, 2004: Charlie tells Desmond about a vision he had of a gorgeous blonde woman for which he has fallen in love with, meaning to be Claire. In his speech he says it's "like they've always been and always will be." * 6x17 "The End" Charlie meets Claire shortly after she has her baby, and she helps him remember the Island. They later move onto the Afterlife together alongside the rest of the core survivors of Flight 815. External Links * The story of Charlie and Claire from Part 1 and Part 2 * The story of Charlie and Claire in * The story of Charlie and Claire from Part 1 and Part 2 See Also *Nicknames *Kissing Category:Pairings Category:Fan terminology Category:Lists Category:Fanon